


A Brothel...Really?

by Jess_Targaryen



Series: Jon/Myranda [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Targaryen/pseuds/Jess_Targaryen
Summary: A wedding in the Eyrie somehow ends up with Prince Jon in a brothel along with one of the bride's kin.





	A Brothel...Really?

The ride to the Eyrie was long and quite slow. Jon was riding alongside his sister, Rhaenys and his aunt, Daenerys. They were the royal representatives for the wedding between the heir to the Vale and Ysilla Royce. Whilst Aegon was forced to remain in King’s Landing as he was learning how to rule from his father, the King allowed his other two children and his sister to attend the wedding.

Jon noticed that although whilst it was cold, it wasn’t as cold as Winterfell. However, having been fostered in Sunspear alongside Rhaenys for a number of years, the cold wasn’t something he wasn’t overly fond of. A few incidents to the carriages meant that they were delayed by nearly a week but they did manage to just about make it on time.

The wedding went perfectly fine as Ser Harrold Hardyng wedded Lady Ysilla in the Sept. It made him think of his own betrothal as well as his siblings and aunts. The King had told them all that once they return, he would reveal who he had betrothed them to. He had a feeling that he knew who his wife would be, believing he had been fostered in Dorne for a reason but he wasn’t one hundred percent sure.

The feast that followed was a splendid affair and House Arryn hosted a feast fit for a King. Jon sat beside his sister and aunt, politely making conversations with the important Lords and Ladies of the Vale as they all ate course after course of delicious food. He saw Ser Harrold gazing at his sister and aunt lustfully and he sent him a scathing look that immediately made him turn away. _What sort of man lusts after another at his own wedding?_

Jon was protective of his family but especially Rhaenys because they had lived together their entire lives; firstly in King’s Landing and then later in Dorne. She had taken lovers in Dorne and her baby brother’s protectiveness actually helped her because it showed the men who were truly interested in her and were not deterred by Jon and Ghost’s threats. Jon had even managed to befriend one of her lovers, but only after Jon had soundly defeated him in the training yard.

Eventually, the newly married couple began the dancing and everyone joined in. Jon himself danced with the bride, his sister and Daenerys before he decided to sit down and have a cup of ale whilst watching the proceedings. He was alone for a few minutes before a short buxom woman, who couldn’t be more than a few name days older than himself, stood in front of him with a wicked smile on her face. She had curly brown hair and brown eyes.

‘Would my Prince honour me with a dance?’ she said sweetly although her eyes were far from sweet as they roamed his body.

Jon smiled politely as he took her outstretched hand, placing a kiss on it before answering her. ‘Of course, my Lady’.

Jon placed his hands on her hips whilst the Lady placed hers on his shoulders. She talked animatedly about the Vale and he had been able to discern that he was dancing with Lady Myranda Royce, kin to Lady Ysilla. When a young man, _a boy would be more appropriate,_ asked her for a dance, she kindly told him she’d have one with him later because she was currently dancing with the Prince. The boy looked at Jon with wide eyes before scurrying away and Jon chuckled which also had Lady Myranda laughing.

‘You are kind, my lady. You could’ve broken the poor boys heart if you were inclined to’ Jon said.

‘Kind? How boring that would be. I aspire to be wicked’.

Jon looked down at her and saw she was far more than just a pretty face. Jon smirked at her, ‘And what does being wicked entail, my Lady?’

‘Randa’ she said to which Jon looked at her with a confused expression. ‘You may call me Randa’.

‘Oh okay. Well, I’d prefer it if you call me Jon then’ he replied to which she smiled. ‘So tell me, what does being wicked entail?’

Randa closed the little space between them. ‘A number of _naughty_ things, Jon’. Her large breasts were pressed against Jon’s chest and when he looked down, the low-cut of her dress allowed him to see ample amounts of cleavage. The number of drunk people dancing nearby meant that they went unnoticed especially since Jon didn’t have striking silver hair like his brother or his aunt. Randa slipped her hand between their bodies and his cock over his breeches. ‘And I’d like to do all of them with you’.

Jon’s breath hitched for a moment before he composed himself and he made sure to look into her brown eyes rather than staring at her tits. ‘And what makes you think I would wish to participate?’

Randa pretending to think about his question and her expression brought a smile to his face. ‘Oh I don’t know…Perhaps it’s this big, hard cock I feel against my hand’. Her hand slowly glided over his black breeches and felt his length getting even larger. ‘Seven fucking hells! How big _is_ your cock?’ she whispered to him.

‘Wouldn’t you like to know?’ Jon teased. Jon hadn’t had sex in moons ever since he left Dorne and he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to fuck Randa. _Plus, she did say she wanted to bring a highborn lady into our bed. Perhaps it’s time I begin my search,_ Jon thought, thinking about his love in Dorne.

‘I would’ she whimpered as Jon’s hands tightened a little a bit around her waist. Randa looked around and everyone was either drunk or not paying any attention to them including Jon’s sister and aunt. ‘Let’s get out of here’.

Jon nodded and followed her to the nearest exit of the great hall. Jon thought she was leading him to her chambers in the grand castle but soon they were outside. ‘Where are we going?’ Jon said with a frown. It was completely dark and a bit chilly in just his Targaryen black and red tunic.

‘There’s no chamber in that castle where we don’t have to be discreet. My chambers have my family nearby. Your chambers have your Kingsguard as well as your family’ Randa responded.

‘You still haven’t answered the question’ Jon said as they neared the stables. ‘Wait, you want to do this in the stables?’ Jon asked incredulously.

‘Of course not!’ she said, slapping his arm playfully. ‘We’re going to ride to the local whorehouse’ she said impishly.

Jon stopped walking and looked at her shell-shocked whilst she tugged his sleeve to get him to move. ‘A brothel . . .really?’ Randa simply shrugged her shoulders. ‘You most certainly are not like other women, Lady Randa’.

‘No’, Randa laughed. ‘I most certainly am not, Prince Jon’.

They shared a horse and Randa held the reigns and guided the horse to their destination. Jon had slipped a hand underneath her skirts and the voluptuous brunette giggled as he did so. Her small clothes were completely drenched and he moaned as he slid his hand inside, kissing her neck as he did so.

Unfortunately for Randa, they arrived relatively quickly to the brothel and so there wasn’t enough time for Jon to get her off, although that was something Jon was most certainly going to correct when they got inside.

They entered the establishment and it was unusually empty because many people were at the wedding. Randa clearly knew where she was going as she led him up a few flights of stairs before unlocking a door and leading him into it.

‘You just happen to have a room in a brothel?’ Jon asked with a raised eyebrow.

‘No’ Randa said, locking the door. ‘But I had a feeling I’d need it at this wedding so I paid for it’. Randa moved closer to Jon and began unbuttoning his tunic. ‘We can be as loud as we want now’.

Jon spun her around and pressed his hard cock against her round ass. He doubted that this would be as good as a fuck as he had with his Princess, his one love and hopefully if his father allows it, his wife. But Jon hadn’t had sex in months and he was in desperate need of a good fucking; a good fuck that he was sure Randa would give him and one his Princess would encourage.

‘You’re going to scream my name’ Jon whispered in her ear and her whimper was all he needed to hear to know the effect he had on her. She was rubbing her ass against his cock wantonly and Jon plunged his hand under her skirts again, desperate to feel her dripping wet cunt on his fingers. Jon pushed aside her small clothes and plunged two fingers into her snatch.

Randa gasped before writhing in Jon’s arms, moaning as Jon fucked her pussy with his fingers. Her constant squirming had her rubbing her ass against his cock even more and Jon was thoroughly enjoying it.

‘Look at how wet you are, Randa’ Jon whispered in her ear. ‘Tell me how much you want me’.

‘I want you so bad’ she said, rotating her hips. ‘Please…’

Jon withdrew his fingers and Randa watched him as he brought them to his mouth and sucked off all of her juices from them. She was transfixed and squealed when she realised that Jon had ripped her dress and corset, causing her massive breasts to spill free. Jon immediately had both of his hands on her soft tits, squeezing and fondling them. He spun Randa around and buried his face between her tits much to the Royce girl’s pleasure. Her ruined dress was ripped but she didn’t give a single fuck because she had a Prince worshipping her massive tits.

‘Yes, my Prince…Just like that’.

Jon’s reply was muffled by her tits. His tongue darted out and was licking across her chest as she held his head against her. He began by teasing her, licking the darkened skin around her nipples before finally at her urging, he latched onto a nipple and sucked on it.

‘Fuck…OH FUCK!’

Her heaving breasts were slick thanks to his mouth and Jon had spent a good ten minutes with his face buried between her breasts. Randa was loving every second of it, knowing full well the effect her tits had on a man and it seemed like the Prince was no exception.

After having his fill with her tits, Jon grabbed her ass and lifted her in the air before laying her on her back on the bed and climbing on top of her. He pulled off his tunic and unlaced his breeches, with Randa helping him remove them. He was clad in just his small clothes and it did little to hide his massive erection. Randa licked her lips as she stared at the big, hard cock she had been rubbing her ass against.

She didn’t even noticed that Jon had ripped the rest of her dress off her because she was so transfixed by the outline of his cock. _I want it. I need it._ She shoved his small clothes down and his thick protruding length was finally free for her eyes to gaze upon in wonder. ‘Fuck yes’ she whispered to herself but Jon heard and smirked at her.

‘See something you like?’ he asked.

Her eyes now glanced at his toned body and there was more than just his cock that he liked. ‘A lot’ she replied before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss as their naked bodies pressed together. Jon’s dick brushed against Randa’s clit and the contact alone had the young lady shaking beneath him. Jon placed kisses down her body, slowly getting towards her dripping sex.

Jon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the unique scent of her before diving in to feast on her cunt. They both moaned simultaneously as Jon lapped up her juices whilst Randa wrapped her legs around Jon’s head, making sure he stayed between her legs. One of Jon’s hands travelled up her body through the patch of hair above her cunt all the way up to her tits and grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing it as he expertly ate her pussy.

After a few minutes of teasing her clit, he made her come undone and she shrieked in pleasure, yelling his name as loudly as she could whilst her juices flooded Jon’s mouth and beard. Randa felt utter bliss as she laid on the bed, breathing heavily. However, she didn’t stay still for long. _It’s my turn._ She released her hold on his head and Jon stood up, wiping away her juices from his beard with the back of his hand. Randa knelt on the bed, her mouth inches away from the cock she craved as Jon stood next to the bed.

She looked up into his indigo eyes and saw they were so dark, they were almost black.

‘Suck’ Jon ordered like the Prince he was.

Randa’s smile was genuinely happy and she eagerly took him in her mouth. _Fuck, he’s so big!_ Her brown eyes studied Jon’s face as he moaned and placed his hands on the side of her head. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked harder as each time, she took him a little further down her throat until eventually, she had his entire length down her throat.

Jon was speaking incoherently and Randa was proud she got that reaction from him. He began to buck his hips and fuck her mouth, something she was keen for.

‘Urghhhhh. . .Urghhhhh. . .Urghhhhh’. The sounds coming from Randa’s mouth were lewd as strands of spit fell down her chin. She had coated his cock with a lot of saliva as she sucked him off.

‘Fuck. . .Fuck I’m gonna cum’ Jon said, after having Randa suck his cock for a number of minutes. He pulled out of her mouth and pushed her to lay on her back on the bed. Jon climbed onto the bed and straddled her, placing his cock between her tits. Randa pushed her massive tits together and enveloped Jon’s large cock as he began to thrust.

Jon loved Randa’s tits. They were marvellous, and they were made for his cock to fuck. The squelching noises were extremely lewd as he fucked her tits hard and fast but they were in a whorehouse, so he didn’t care about the noises they made.

‘Cum for me, my Prince’ Randa purred and her voice sent him over the edge.

He pulled away and gripped his cock, stroking it rapidly about half a dozen strokes later, he came all over her face and tits. ‘Argghhhhhhhh FUUUUUUUCK!’ His seed was thick and sticky as it spurted out of his cock covering Randa’s face, neck and all over both of her huge tits. Randa replaced his hand with both of her soft hands and was lazily stroking his cock as some of his seed still spurted from his cock, painting the upper half of her body white with his cum.

‘So much’ Randa moaned.

‘It’s been a while’ Jon admitted, having not been with a woman since his time in Dorne which was months ago. ‘And your tits deserve all of this cum’. Jon looked down and admired the view; Randa laying wantonly on the bed, covered in his cum.

‘The royal cum. . .I love it’ Randa smiled. ‘But now I want this big, thick cock inside of me’. His cock was still rock hard and he moved down her body and lined his cock up to her wet cunt. With a swift thrust, he was buried to the hilt inside of her and he set a fast and brutal pace which Randa couldn’t have been happier for. _I secretly hoped he’d be a rough lover and now I know my answer._

‘Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods! FUCK! Just like that!’ Randa screamed, spreading her legs wider so that Jon could get even deeper inside of her. Jon was gripping her hips tightly as he fucked her but Randa didn’t care one bit because she was in a state of pure euphoria every time his thick length was buried inside of her cunt.

‘Shit. . .That’s feels so fucking good’ Jon panted as his cock repeatedly thrust deeply inside of Randa. Randa watched in fascination, whilst touching her breasts, as Jon’s cock, which was coated in her juices as well as her spit, was buried to the hilt inside of her before pulling almost completely out and then slamming back into her. Randa pulled him down for a kiss and they could taste their combined releases on each other.

Randa let out a whine when Jon pulled out of her but she was quickly shut up because Jon have climbed on top of her and shoved his cock down her throat. Her eyes widened at the sudden feeling of cock in her mouth but she sucked his thick length eagerly and Jon gripped her brown hair, pushing her up and down his cock.

When Jon finally pulled his cock out of her mouth, Randa gasped and gulped air until her breathing steadied. Jon allowed that, watching her cum covered face from his position above her and he was slowly stroking his hard cock.

She grinned at him, taking some of his seed that was on her chin and licked it off her fingers whilst he watched. Jon’s eyes became even darker and he swiftly got off of her and flipped her onto her stomach and brought her ass up in her the air.

‘Ooooh’ Randa said in surprise before she twisted her head to see Jon staring at her ass. She shook her ass at him. ‘Fuck me, Jon’

His hand came down and slapped her ass hard and Randa cried out in shock and pleasure. He did it thrice more, making her ass red. ‘That’s for teasing me in our dance’ he said before plunging his cock inside of her in a deep thrust. He took her from behind in a rough manner, making the bed slam against the wall and her screams were loud enough for the whole brothel to hear.

His body was lying on top of hers as he pounded into her cunt. Their wet skin slapped together lewdly and Jon knew Randa was about to reach her peak again. He wiggled at hand underneath her body and rubbed her clit, making her cries of pleasure near deafening even though she was face down against the pillows. She came on his dick with his name leaving her lips and Jon fucked her through her orgasm at a rapid pace.

‘I want your cum. I want it. I need it’ Randa said, her voice hoarse from her cries of pleasure.

Jon pulled out and jumped off the bed. Randa got on her back again and Jon positioned her so her head was hanging off the bed. Jon stood above her and Randa lifted her head and took his balls in her mouth, lavishing them with her tongue whilst Jon pushed her cum-covered tits together and fucked them again. Randa got bold and licked his ass whilst fingering herself before going back to give his balls more attention.

‘Fuckkkk. . .I’m gonna cum all over your tits again’

‘Yes, my Prince. . . My tits need your cum. Please’ she begged.

Jon stroked his cock rapidly and it was making squelching noises as he did so thanks to Randa’s juices and her spit when she sucked his dick. A few more strokes and his seed burst forth from his cock and covered her tits with even more of his cum as Randa licked his balls and ass. ‘FUUUUUUUCK RANDA!’.

Jon collapsed onto the bed and Randa laid beside him. She had never been fucked so well and had never felt so dirty. _What a perfect night,_ she thought. They were silent for a few minutes, recovering from their intense fucking. Both of them were looking at Randa cum-covered tits with a smile. Eventually Jon stood up and walked over to the wash basin, giving Randa another look at his glorious ass. He came back over to her with a wet rag and he helped her clean his seed from her body before sleep took both of them due to exhaustion

Jon couldn’t lie to himself as he fell asleep, he had fun, but in his opinion, the Dornish would always be better because it was a Dornish woman that owned his heart.


End file.
